


Articulus In Vicis - A Moment In Time

by DeadStar



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Ten Second Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadStar/pseuds/DeadStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, happens directly after the first film in the Fast and Furious franchise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulus In Vicis - A Moment In Time

First you start with the smell of rubber, it burns the inside of your nostrils especially when you have the windows rolled down and you always have the windows down not only to listen to the sounds outside your own little hub of noise but to listen to the crowds, the thunderous beat of the ICE and all the extras that come with it

You rub your hands over the steering wheel as they grip it, feeling the smoothed surface thats been ingrained for a fair few years now. The demon around you snarls for release, eager to please, excited and passionate for the moment to begin.

The demon inside of you beats purposely and contrary to the thoughts in your head, you hunger for this moment in time, this is your ten seconds of fame and fortune but most of all its the ten seconds that truly belong to you and nobody else

Push the ‘play’ button and hear the deep echoing thuds of the beats as they echo in your ears and to your brain, your nervous system pumps the necessary juices that get your blood boiling, your breathing accelerated and your adrenalin flowing like an angry river with swollen banks

Key in ignition, turn it, pump the accelerator, oh yeah this is heaven, this is eternal bliss as the sound of V8’s erupt everywhere and then you see the colours, colours of different trade paints plastered over their blank canvases. Vinyls, rims and spoilers are all on display like catwalk queens on a fashion show, the colours and art always amaze me

The deafening roar of engine over the sounds from the ICE puncture my ear drums, God I love that sound, its poetry in motion if you ask me. Red line, already there, already waiting and looking for the flag to fall, see it wave in the middle of the night sky like a red rag to a bull and Im gone.

No granny shifting here, pedal to the medal and Im gone, tyres screech and people’s faces and bodies blur into one whole single entity but Im not focused on them anymore, I don't hear their cheers and calls. My eyes are looking directly ahead, looking for the finish line and whilst I know its only ten seconds away sometimes those ten seconds are a lifetime away

Nitrous Oxide, NOS, hit the button, whooosh, motherfucker has a punch to it as you feel your ass being pushed back into the harness along with the rest of your body and finally your brain. Though your eyes remained fixed dead ahead you can now just make out the end of the line.

Closer now, settled breathing and Im almost there, almost got this sucker tied up, noticed the asshole with the Skyline try and take me on the outside but I got him beat, got him down as the car lurches forwards and across the finish line.

“Eight G’s, your winnings, congrats, any chance you gonna give the rest of us muthafucka’s a chance Toretto?” he asks with a smile on his face

“Fuck no, you wanna win? You get yourself a ten second car” I smile, take my money and slide the window back up

Onto next race, new town, different people but same racing, same thrill behind the wheel as I trail from dust town to dust town working my way back home. Same kick from the adrenalin, same power behind the wheel, same roar of the demon that demands to win no matter what

I miss them

I miss them all, one day I’ll go back, one day I hope they will forgive me for what I did, one day I hope I can forgive myself

One day


End file.
